¿Por qué todos odian a Ban?
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Una pregunta respondida através de la estación de radio de la fortaleza ilimitada.


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué todos odian a Ban?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer Oneshoot espero que les guste. El otro día reflexioné sobre esa pregunta y si había la posibilidad que varios la respondieran, así que este es el resultado de mis divagaciones, espero les guste y me den sus opiniones. Y si lo desean hagan más historias con la estación de radio… no sé porqué pero la primera vez que vi la fortaleza ilimitada pensé que eso era :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una bella mañana de lo que promete ser un hermoso día como cualquier otro, los pájaros cantan, el sol resplandece, las flores florecen… típico día para ejercitarse en la ciudad al tiempo que en tu radio portátil sintonizas la estación de radio favorita de todos: "Radio Fortress" Son precisamente las 8 a.m. hora en que todos escuchan a "La hora Makubex" la mejor manera de empezar el día, puedes solicitar música, ayuda con tus tareas, búsqueda de personas, mandar un mensaje a quien te escuche u opinar y crear juicio en las mentes de los jóvenes de la ciudad de Shinjuku.

-¡Buenos días a todos nuestros radioescuchas!- inició la transmisión de radio- Los saluda Makubex como siempre en esta, Radio Fortress, la mejor estación de radio pirata… digo… señal compartida del mundo. El día de hoy tenemos poco tráfico en las avenidas principales de nuestra bella ciudad, los índices de criminalidad bajaron este mes y tenemos la noticia que el perro de Madoka fue encontrado gracias a la participación de todos ustedes. Bien, les doy la más cordial bienvenida y esperamos la primera llamada para saber que tema de actualidad les gustaría profundizar durante esta hora.- Suena una llamada entrando- Tenemos la primera llamada. Buenos días, hablas a "La hora Makubex" –

-Si, ho… hola Makubex, estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que llamo al programa y me escucho por el teléfono y en la radio n.n-

-Me alegra que te comuniques¿en que te puedo ayudar?- preguntó el locutor

-Pues… verás he querido siempre saber algo…-

-Muy bien, el día de hoy es el día de responder dudas del público, tal vez si yo no te pueda ayudar, alguien más pueda. Adelante con tu pregunta.-

-Bueno, todos nos conocen… digo, todos conocen a los Get Backers.-

-Así es. Para quien no esté familiarizado con ellos, son un servicio de rescate, recuperan cualquier cosa con una eficiencia del 100... y les cobraré por ese anuncio, el tiempo de radio es costoso.- Makubex dijo lo último en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste de último Makubex?-

-No, nada, sigue, te escuchamos.-

-Bueno… yo quería saber algo de ellos que no me atrevía a preguntar…-

-¿Dónde los puedes localizar?- preguntó Makubex.- La verdad creo que están casi siempre en la cafetería llamada "Honky Tonk"… aunque la verdad también pasan mucho tiempo en la comisaría pagando multas de estacionamiento…-

-No, bueno, eso no es lo que quería saber nnU. Me preguntaba… a los amigos de Ginji Amano…-

-Si, veo que conoces al señor Ginji.-

-Si, así es Makubex nn. Lo conozco, no soy él, porque para nada que soy Ginji Amano el exemperador Relámpago de la fortaleza ilimitada… sólo soy… alguien que los conoce.-

-¿Es usted señor Ginji? ¬¬-

-No, Makubex… yo no soy Ginji Amano soy… Gin..am…o A…iji ¡SI! Me llamo Ginamo Aiji n.n-

-¬¬ Ok, señor Ginamo Aiji… su pregunta a los amigos de Ginji Amano que obviamente no es usted es…-

-¡Ah, Si! Mi pregunta es¿Por qué parece… que simulan… como que aparentan… sugerir que Ban Midou no es de su agrado?- la pregunta le cayó de golpe al pequeño locutor ( pues si es pequeño ¿no? Tiene como 12 años)

-¿Por qué parece que simulan como que aparentan sugerir que Ban Midou no es de su agrado?- repitió la pregunta como analizándola, nunca se había preguntado eso, simplemente no le agradaba y ya

-Si, así es, si te pudieran responder al aire y hablar contigo del tema te lo agradecería bastante.-

-Bien… pues gracias por la llamada. Pondremos los teléfonos a línea abierta para que respondan la pregunta-

-Si, de nada, espero que todos los amigos de Ginji Amano te llamen para dar su respuesta. Nos vemos.- se escucha que cuelgan el teléfono

-Si, pues ya lo tienen radioescuchas; si entre ustedes se encuentran los amigos de Ginji Amano; el señor Ginamo Aiji, que claramente dijo no ser Ginji Amano, nos dejó la pregunta¿Por qué parece que simulan como que aparentan sugerir que Ban Midou no es de su agrado? Llámenos y respóndanla- Suena un teléfono en la cabina.- ¡Wow! Tenemos otra llamada. Te escuchamos estas al aire.-

-Si, hola Makubex habla Kazuki. Te felicito por tu programa, la has hecho en grande.- nn

-Muchas gracias Kazuki. Para lo radioescuchas que no estén tan al pendiente de mi fotolog, Kazuki es un gran amigo mío de la fortaleza ilimitada. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar amigo?-

-Pues yo aprovechaba la ocasión para responderle al señor Aiji su pregunta.- contestó el señor de los hilos

-¡Qué buena noticia! A ver, dinos tu respuesta.-

-Yo no simulo, aparento ni sugiero que no me agrada Ban Midou.- respondió a secas Kazuki

-Bueno, pues muchas….-

-¡Yo simplemente lo demuestro!- dijo ya más agitado

-Kazuki…- Makubex se sorprendió por el cambio en la voz del chico de cabellos largos

-¡NO sé como demonios Ginji sigue con él! Tiene un mal carácter, es muy egocéntrico, es un avaro de primera, no deja de insultarme llamándome "fenómeno" se burla de mi escuela, se burla de cómo me visto, se burla de Juubei, se burla de todo mundo….-

-Bueno pues este…- Makubex quería cortar la declaración de Kazuki, pero este no se detenía

-… tiene muy subida en la cabeza eso de ser el dueño del jaggan y tener un agarre de 200 kilos…-

-Si, gracias Kazuki por tu respuesta.-

-… es muy mala influencia para Ginji, una vez ese hijo de…- se corta la llamada

-¡Qué lástima! Se cortó la llamada y misteriosamente se bloqueó el número.- Suena otra vez el teléfono.- Tenemos otra llamada, hola hablas a la "hora de Makubex"-

-Makubex, habla Shido.-

-Shido que bueno escucharte, dinos en que podemos servirte. _"Espero no empiecen a insultarse"_-

-Yo sólo quiero decir… ¡Qué odio a ese imbécil de Ban Midou! No lo puedo ver ni en pintura.-

-Bueno pues gracias por ese comentario… tenemos otra llamada que misteriosamente entró al aire al mismo tiempo.-

-Hola Makubex, hola Shido, habla Juubei.-

-Hola Juubei.- saludaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo

-Tanto tiempo sin escucharte amigo. ¿cómo estas?- preguntó Makubex

-Pues bien, te paso a alguien que quiere saludarte.- Juubei le pasa el teléfono a alguien

-Hola, habla Kazuki otra vez, lamento haberme puesto un poco loco hace tiempo, ya me insertaron agujas para liberar el stress y ya estoy más calmado.-

-Es bueno escucharte ya mejor. _"Pensé que me pasaría a Sakura_"- dijo Makubex un poco herido en sus sentimientos

-Kazuki, te escuché hace un momento y me animé a llamar, yo también detesto a Ban Midou- dijo Shido

-Cierto, mucha gente esta en contra de él. Juubei dice que también se une al club de "odiemos a Midou" y le manda saludos a su hermana Sakura que esta escuchando la radio.- contestó Kazuki

-Saludos a la hermana de Juubei, Sakura si me estas escuchando… a ver, tenemos otra llamada. Si estas al aire en la hora de Makubex.- al pobre albino ya le estaban comiendo su hora, ya casi ni hablaba.

-Hola, quiero decirles a todos que son unos cobardes y les hablo porque ya era hora que alguien estuviera de parte de Ban.- la voz de una chica no se escuchaba muy tranquila

-¿Es usted señorita Himiko?- preguntó Kazuki

-Así es, soy yo. No es justo que hablen mal de alguien cuando no esta presente.- la dama veneno no estaba muy contenta con sus antiguos compañeros

-Espera, Himiko ¿por qué estas de parte de Midou?- preguntó Shido tratando de guardar postura

-Pues… este…- Himiko no sabía que responder

-Otra llamada del público, no sabía que tenía tantas líneas en este programa. Hablas a la hora de Makubex, estas al aire.- el locutor habló por fin en medio de la situación

-Jaja, pues porque más iba a ser, porque la dama esta enamorada del señor en cuestión.-

-¡No es cierto! ò//ó ¿Quién habla?- para el bien de Himiko, no se podía ver su sonrojo por el radio o el teléfono

-Pues el bromista amigo de todos, Emishii.- saludó el nuevo integrante de la conversación

-Hola Emishii.- saludó Kazuki.- Juubei también te manda saludos.-

-Gracias, igualmente un saludo para todos mis amigos, en especial para mis bellas amigas .- Pero volviendo al tema, la dama veneno esta que se muere por Ban Midou. A quien por cierto, no odio, pero no me cae bien, por eso intenté obstruir su yaggan, me da miedo esa cosa… además nadie le prestó a mis bellas mujeres, quien se cree tratando de ligar con mis amigas.-

-Eso no es posible, Ban no sería capaz de hacer eso.- respondió Himiko

-A la dama veneno le gusta Midou…-

-¡Cállate!- se limitó a responder

-Momento¿quien dijo eso?- preguntó Shido ya que no reconoció la voz

-Pues yo, quien más. Su servidor el Kurudo Akabane.-

-¿AKABANE?- preguntaron los demás

-Si, pues ya ven como sea ni me dejan hablar para introducir nuevos radioescuchas.- se quejó inútilmente Makubex- … y eso que es mi hora T.T-

-Doctor Jackal. ¿Acaso tu también odias a Ban Midou?- preguntó Shido

-Por supuesto que no, pero veo que confabulan contra él y me pareció divertido nn. Todos, a excepción de la señorita Himiko-

-Señorita Himiko, le pido reconsidere su opinión sobre Ban Midou.-

-Kazuki tiene razón¿acaso no fue él quien mató a tu hermano?- preguntó Shido

-¿No fue él quien te debe mucho dinero y aún así te pide prestado?- preguntó Juubei que tomó otro teléfono en su casa.

-¿No fue él quien te dejó plantada el día de San Valentín?- preguntó Emishii

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- preguntó Himiko

-Este… tu me dijiste.- respondió Emishii

-Pues… es cierto, además me ha quitado varios trabajos. Sí yo también me uno al club.-

-¡Cuenten conmigo también!-

-¿HEVN?- preguntaron los demás

-Si, ese Ban sólo me mete en problemas con los clientes, no cumple lo que les promete, encima que les consigo trabajo se queja de que les quito la mitad… si ellos lo único que necesitan es arriesgar sus vidas, conseguir el objetivo, arriesgar sus vidas nuevamente luchando contra otros seres iguales o más poderosos que ellos y aún así que les consigo trabajo se quejan de mí. Ese avaro… sí, yo también lo odio.-

-Esto se esta saliendo de control… bueno vamos a una canción que…- Maukbex trataba de poner el orden en su hora… que más bien parecía la hora de matemos a Ban

-Esperen… no pueden hacer eso, es un complot.-

-Otra llamada que se cuela, en fin, parece ser de alguien de más edad, tal vez ponga el orden, si a quien tenemos en la línea… ya no sé que línea es.- preguntó Makubex al nuevo colado

-¡Es un complot en el que no me han tomado en cuenta!-

-O.O-

-Así es, soy Paul el dueño de la cafetería donde ellos comen, duermen, vuelven a comer, destruyen, vuelven a comer y regresan siempre sin pagar nada.-

-Eso hasta a mí me fastidiaría, y eso que pocas cosas me fastidian.- dijo Akabane

-No deberías dejarte extorsionar por esa serpiente tarada, déjalo sin comer.- comentó Shido

-Las cosas no pueden ser buenas si vienen de Midou- mencionó Juubei a lo que Kazuki asintió

-Y… luego… luego… ni siquiera me agradece, es más me exige que le consiga información… ¡yo! Que apenas puedo comprar el periódico con lo que me dejan de ganancias netas al estarlos manteniendo.- Paul se pone a llorar T.T

-Ese tipo de llamadas me conmueven.- Makubex limpia una lágrima en su ojo

-Yo pensé que al menos te pagaba, que mal te trata.- dijo Himiko

-Sí, eres quien más sufre con ese estúpido.- agregó Hevn

-Villano- dijo Himiko

-Malagradecido.- dijo Hevn

-Es un tonto.- dijo Himiko

-Es un tarado.- dijo Hevn

-Estúpido- djijo Himiko

-Menso.- dijo Hevn

-Sin corazón.- dijo Himiko

-Cabeza hueca.- dijo Hevn

-Cabello desalineado.- dijo Himiko

-Tan pretencioso.- dijo Hevn

-Tan hermoso.- dijo Himiko .

-…- Hevn y los demás ya no dijeron nada

-Este… digo… tan codicioso.- aunque nadie le creyó se hicieron los que no escucharon

-Se nos termina el tiempo, así que en resumidas cuentas, en una sola frase, digan todos¿Porqué parece que simulan como que aparentan sugerir que Ban Midou no es de su agrado?- dijo Makubex ya para dar por terminada la sesión cuando suena el teléfono de nuevo, cosa rara porque al parecer todas las líneas estaban ocupadas.

-¡Todos ustedes están muertos!- dijo una voz muy enfurecida

-O.o-

-¿Cómo se atreven a unirse en mí contra¿Quieren saber porqué me odian¿Saben por qué odian al gran Ban Midou? Yo se los diré porque todos son una bola de perdedores cretinos envidiosos. Ya verán lo que les haré, me voy a vengar no podrán hacer nada contra mi agarre. Ya se quienes son y a todos y cada uno de ustedes les haré sentir mi furia, tomaré lista, el chico mono, le fenómeno de circo…-

-Ops, se cortó la llamada así que nos vamos rápido a las respuestas de cada quien.- Makubex tomó el control de su programa

-Por irrespetuoso.- dijo Juubei

-Por altanero.- contestó Kazuki

-Por ser una serpiente Tarada.- respondió Shido

-Porque no lo puedo vencer¿contentos?- respondió Akabane

-No me hace caso, y soy Himiko.- respondió alguien fingiendo la voz de mujer

-¡No es verdad! Mató a mi hermano… ¿se necesita otra razón?- dijo Himiko

-Se atrevió a meterse con mis mujeres y ahora no me hacen caso.- contestó Emishii

-No se deja robar, digo, no se deja manejar, digo, no me paga mis justos honorarios.- respondió Hevn

-No me paga lo que me rompe, lo que me debe, lo que me quita, con lo que lo mantengo…- contestó Paul al tiempo que sacaba su calculadora y hacía cuentas.

-Bien, pues en resumidas cuentas, yo odio a Ban Midou porque hace que mis radioescuchas me quiten el control de mi programa… por eso y porque usó su jaggan contra mí una vez, me hizo sentir feo T.T y nadie debería pasar por esa tortura. En fin, nos vemos el día de mañana en otra edición más de "La hora de Makubex"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, ya sé que nombre tan original el de La hora Makubex (que ni duró una hora), pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor, total, por acá los nombres de los programas de radio no me provocan algo así como atención total hacia ellos, más bien es como se dirigen los locutores y para efecto del fic espero haberlos convocado a leer. También lo sé, los insultos que le soltaron Himiko y Hevn, me dolieron pero así era la historia. No incluí más personajes porque igual el punto quedaba claro y como que un fic más largo luego se aburre de leer.

Bueno, gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.

¡¡¡VIVA BAN MIDOU!!!

El me puede tratar todo lo mal que quiera ;) No lo odien por ser guapo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
